Before AboveClub
by Anima Reader
Summary: This story was suggested by dream1990 takes before my story 'AboveClub' tells how Frisk meets Chara and bring them back to life with the other fallen children along with Asriel. How they free everyone from the underground and how my parings came to be. Rate T so it comes up with 'AboveClub'. Enjoy


**Hey everyone Anima Reader here and welcome to my first fan suggested story. Dream1990 suggested and helped me with this story to fill in the backstory of what happened before my story 'AboveClub'. Anyway here's the story...**

* * *

The entrance of the Ruins Frisk's view

"UUGG….. That hurt. So much for dying from the fall." I moaned.

"I know right it's so disappointing," a voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked shocked.

"You can hear me?" the voice asked shocked as well.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I hear you?" I said to the voice.

"Because I am dead," a red ghost said.

"Well, I can see and hear many things other people can't," I stated.

"You can two awesome! My names Chara" The ghost Chara cheered.

"Nice to meet you I am Frisk."

* * *

 **Many deaths, saves, and loadings later outside Chara's old home**

"Is this where you lived Chara?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the placed. I am happy Mom left Dad they never did get along." Chara stated.

"Then why did they stay other?"

"I don't know why. Maybe they stayed together to give the monsters hope."

"Do you want to show me around? Or do you want to just go to the next area?" I asked not wanting to cause Chara any sad flashbacks.

"Let's go to the next area…. Where did Flowey go?" Chara asked looking around for our leafy stocker.

"Hmm?"

"Flowey's not following us anymore."

"That is weird. Speaking of Flowey he kind of reminds me of you."

"What are you talking about?" Chara asked me with a shocked look on their face.

"You both have the same darkness deep inside of your souls. You also have the same spark of light fighting the darkness."

"Your ability to see the true soul of a being is creepy you know that."

"You know I can't help it….Wow." I said looking over the cityscape.

"Welcome to the old town called New Home."

"Why were we not able to go there?"

"No one lives there anymore not since the accident with Gaster."

"What happened to him? Why did he look like an ink spill instead of a skeleton monster?" I asked while we walked to the next area.

"It's not my story to tell, but if you must know ask his son the only other one that can remember him."

"Where can I meet this son of Gaster?" I asked as we neared the door to the next area.

"He's in the next room."

"And you say my abilities are creepy. Your the one that can tell where someone is and what they are doing when you should not be able to see them."

"Hey if it wasn't for this ability you wouldn't of meet Gaster in the first place," Chara said as we entered the new room.

"Wait…. Sans, your Gaster's son?" I asked when I finally saw who was in the room.

"How do you know that name?" He asked smile wiped from his face.

"Chara told me his name after we saw him in the gray room," I answered.

"You saw him? He's alive! Who's Chara?"

"Chara is my ghostly guide. Gaster is more alive than Chara but he just can't stay in one place for too long. Where is he anyway Chara? Did we talk about him enough to get his attention?"

"Why?" Chara asks confusion clear on their face.

"I just got an idea on how to bring him back." I answered, "so where is Gaster?"

"He's hiding behind that pillar," Chara answered still confused

"Sans use your soul grabbing magic around that pillar!"

"O...k?… What the!" He said seeing a monster's soul where there should be none.

"It worked!" Chara yelled shocked.

"I knew it would Chara since I could see his true soul so he still has his own monster soul. Sans try pulling Gaster back into our time zone."

"Oww….s...sa... Sans, d...did..i..it..w..work?" Gaster asks and was shocked when Sans started running at him.

"DAD!" Sans yelled as he tackled Gaster with a hug.

"We did it…..Chara? Where did you go?" I ask when I heard no answer form Chara.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Sans asked when he noticed my frantic looking for Chara.

"Chara is gone! They were here before you pulled Gaster back...wait… Sans, Gaster where was Chara buried?"

"Toriel buried Chara where you landed in the underground. Why?" Gaster answered.

"I think bring you back brought Chara back to life. Sans can I use one of your shortcuts to go into the Ruins?"

"I can take you there with one of my shortcuts Sans hasn't found yet."

"You made the shortcuts? I thought Sans made them all." I said shocked.

* * *

 **The entrance of the Ruins a new hole in the flowers appeared and heavy breathing filled the room.**

"We're here," Gaster said cheerfully.

I ran to the floor bed and yelled "Chara". Looking around I found a deep hole that was not there when I was in the room before. I looked into the hole and saw two red eyes looking back at me with a true soul I knew all too well.

"Chara what are you doing down there?" I asked with a smile.

"Frisk quit making jokes and get me out of this hole!" Chara yelled.

I laughed and called Sans over to lift Chara out of the hole with his magic.

"So Sans freeing me from the void brought back the dead?"

"It would seem so Gaster," I said smiling at Chara as they began to feel the world again.

"Would this mean that the others that dead are back?" Sans asked thinking of every monster and human that died in the underground.

"Well there is one way to find out," Gaster said as he opened a new shortcut.

* * *

The castle's hidden room of human graves

"Well, Chara and Frisk did they come back?" Gaster asked when we exited the shortcut.

"I feel six true souls, what about you Chara?" I asked looking to Chara.

"There alive Sans free them from the graves" Chara yelled begin Sans and Gaster to hurry from seeing the six children freaking out in the graves.

Sans and Gaster magically lifted the six gravestones keeping the six kids trapped. The kids jumped out of the graves as so as the stones were removed. The kids were different in appearance and in the way they acted.

The one with a yellow soul was a tan-skinned blonde with a yellow cowboy hat, yellow eyes, tan shirt, brown pants, and yellow cowboy boots. Was standing protectively in front of the others holding yellow guns that he summoned out of nowhere.

The one with a dark blue soul was a pale-skinned dark blue haired kid with ocean blue eyes, in a pale blue dress, and dark blue dancing shoes pushed Sans and Gaster away with her blue magic.

The one with a purple soul was a dark almost black skinned purple haired kid with purple glasses, purple eyes, purple scarf, pink sweater, light blue shorts, and purple shoes summoned purple snakes to her side.

The smallest kid had a light blue soul with ghostly pale skinned light blue hair kid with sky blue eyes, gray shirt, blue jeans, and pale blue shoes summoned a light blue shield to protect herself.

The one with a green soul had light brown skin with green hair, a light green shirt, dark brown pants, and green shoes summoned green plants with healing food to heal himself and the others.

The one with an orange soul had light orange skin with dark orange hair, a reddish-orange shirt, a red headband, orange shorts, and orange shoes couldn't keep himself still and was running at super speed around the room.

The room was now a mess. I yelled, "everyone calm down!" When everyone stopped freaking out and calmed down I said "we are all Toriel's kids we can and will leave the underground freeing everyone. We just need to stay calm and not freak out ok. My name is Frisk, I can see the true souls of everyone."

"I am Chara, I can find anyone and see what they are doing even if they are where I can't see them."

The other kids explained their abilities, but they could not remember their names. After talking for some time Sans and Gaster left to get the other monsters to come to the exit of the underground. The fallen kids, Chara, and I headed to the throne room.

* * *

 **Asgore had left the throne room to get some tea. The garden of the throne room blow in the breeze peacefully until there was a thud and a small figure was crushing some of the flowers that laid there not moving until the human children walked into the room.**

"ASRIEL!" Chara screamed jumping on the lone figure.

"C...ch...Chara?" the young goat monster Asriel asked shocked.

"It's me," Chara said hugging Asriel.

"Chara!" Asriel cried hugging them back.

The fallen children and I stood off to the side watching the reunion with a smile until Asgore can in with a cup of tea and said with no emotion "Oh, you all are alive again." and just sat in his throne drinking his tea.

The fallen children and I were shocked but Asriel and Chara acted like it was normal. We left him to drink his tea and headed to the barrier to wait for the others. When we waited for everyone to get there, Toriel was the first to get there and cried when she saw her dead children alive. Sans who came next talked to Toriel and they become a couple. Alphys and Undyne came after a few others and kissed. Papyrus one of the last to come asked Mettaton on a date. Once everyone was there we all broke the barrier and watched the Sunrise on the mountain cliff. Everyone left the cliff until it was just Toriel, the fallen children, Chara, Asriel, and I. Toriel asked us what we wanted to do and we all told her we wanted to stay with her and Asriel since we were all orphans with no homes to go to. Toriel cried and rapped us all into a big group hug. Together we all walked down the mountain and meet with the others. Everyone was shocked when the adult humans could not see the monsters except Mettaton. After a few months, New New Home was finish and Toriel had her dream job as a teacher. Monster Kid worked up the courage to ask me out on a date and now the cutest monster in the whole world and I are dating.

* * *

 **That's the end. The story picks up in 'AboveClub' see you all next time!**


End file.
